<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trussed by whiskywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589745">Trussed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites'>whiskywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thanatos and Hermes vignette. Mind the rating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trussed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts">INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Swoonie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ropes binding Thanatos to the bed frame creaked softly as he flexed his fingers and rolled his wrists. Hermes was perched at the end of the bed, kneeling between Thanatos’ splayed feet with his hands resting on his own thighs and his head tilted slightly to one side as he regarded his lover. His thick red cock jutted out from his lap showing just how aroused he was by the sight before him.</p>
<p>“Well?” Thanatos said, his voice cracking slightly on the syllable, his slight nervousness getting the better of him. “Are you going to just sit there and stare at me all night?”</p>
<p>Hermes’s face split into a wide trickster grin, his eyes crinkling and sparkling. He pitched forward and placed his palms flat on the bed on either side of Thanatos’s legs, the warm skin of his wrists pressing into Thanatos’s naked knees. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss into the soft skin of Thanatos’s belly, lingering there for a moment. Thanatos’s cock stirred to full attention at the sensation of his partner’s plush lips against his body.</p>
<p>“I mean, I could,” Hermes replied, his lips brushing against Thanatos’s stomach as he spoke, “I’m very tempted. I’m feeling a little wicked and you’re already responding so nicely to being all tied up for me.”</p>
<p>Hermes shifted his weight to one hand and wrapped his free hand around Thanatos’s hard cock. Thanatos sucked in a quick breath, his head falling back against the pillow as his cock twitched hard in Hermes’s grasp. Hermes began to slide his hand slowly up and down, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive vein on the underside of Thanatos’s dick. He squeezed gently, feeling Thanatos grow ever so slightly harder in his hand in response. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Hermes murmured, leaning up to nibble at Thanatos’s nipple. Thanatos grunted and jerked against the ropes around his wrists. They held tight, keeping his torso pinned to the bed. “You seem to be liking it.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Thanatos moaned, thrusting up into Hermes’s fist. Hermes dropped Thanatos’s cock and ran his flat palm up Thanatos’s flank, stopping to let his hand lay against Thanatos’s ribcage. He moved further up his body and sealed his mouth against Thanatos’s collarbone, sucking bruises into the skin there. Thanatos mewled beneath him and Hermes kept climbing, dragging his mouth up to the column of Thanatos’s neck and setting his teeth against it. As he licked and sucked at Thanatos’s neck, Hermes dropped one hand back to his groin and wrapped his hand once more around Thanatos’s cock, sliding his thumb through the slick that was beading at the head and swirling it around the tip. Hermes pulled back and watched, delighted, as Thanatos’s shoulders and chest flexed as he strained against his bonds. His lover was coming undone.</p>
<p>“Trying to touch me?” Hermes mused. Thanatos nodded frantically, making a humming noise of assent. Hermes pressed his lips to Thanatos’s, revelling in the warmth and simplicity of the kiss for a few moments before parting his own lips and tugging Thanatos’s lower lip between his teeth. Thanatos whined and bucked his hips up into Hermes’s hand and Hermes let Thanatos’s lip fall from between his teeth, stroking his tongue across the bruised flesh to gentle the sting. Hermes slid his hand off of Thanatos’s shaft to trace his fingertips down over the lust-tightened skin of his balls. </p>
<p>“Hermes, please,” Thanatos gasped, his eyes closed. He leaned up to brush Hermes’s nose with his own. Hermes pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Thanatos’s nose. He braced himself with both hands on the bed on either side of Thanatos’s ribcage and pressed his hips against Thanatos’s, grinding their cocks together. Thanatos keened and pulled his knees up to wrap his legs tight around Hermes’s hips.</p>
<p>“You can move your legs just fine,” Hermes said, his voice light and unbothered. He reached one hand back and hooked it under Thanatos’s knee, dragging his leg higher on his waist. He thrust slowly against Thanatos, rolling his hardness against his lover’s. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Thanatos stuttered, his breath catching as pleasure scorched through him like a flame. </p>
<p>“Good,” Hermes said, moving his hand from Thanatos’s knee to his face. He grasped Thanatos’s jaw and held him still, the press of his fingers rough against the other god’s stubbled skin. Thanatos sucked in a ragged breath. “You’ll have something to hang onto when I’m fucking you senseless later.”</p>
<p>Thanatos moaned, long and loud into the quiet of their bedroom, and Hermes’s answering grin was feral.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>strengthening my Hermes writing muscles for other nefarious purposes *evil grin*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>